Une Histoire de Rouge
by Light-Mily
Summary: "Entre l'Amour et la Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas...". Madame Red. Une personne. Une couleur. Deux sentiments. Voici la vraie histoire d'une femme qui a tout donné pour ceux qu'elle a aimé... et haïs. Yuri Mme RedxRachel
1. Rouge comme les Amaryllis

**Chapitre 1 :** Rouge comme les amaryllis

_Un bruissement de feuille... La chaleur du soleil qui réchauffe ma peau..._

" Déjà le matin...?"

Une pile de livre coinçait la couverture autour d'elle. Certains étaient encore ouverts d'ailleurs...

_Je devrais arrêter de faire des nuits blanches comme ça, c'est un coup à attraper la migraine... Bon allez, il est temps de se lever !_

Tirant la couverture d'un geste vif, elle se leva péniblement et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux. Elle marcha sur un livre de médecine tombé au sol. Ses yeux s'étant habitué à la lumière tamisé de la chambre, elle le ramassa et parcourut quelques lignes avant de mettre un marque-page et de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Elle écarta les rideaux, inondant de la clarté du jour la pièce.

"- Une belle journée qui s'annonce ! dit-elle d'un ton guilleret. J'irais bien faire un petit tour dans le jardin, pour changer...

- Aaaann !"

Une jeune femme fit irruption dans la chambre. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendrés virevoltaient derrière elle. Elle sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille, toute souriante.

"- Tu es enfin levée ? Il était temps ! fit-elle en plaisantant. Tu es une vraie marmotte.

- Rachel ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Ah ! Désolée An, mais j'avais envie de te réveiller aujourd'hui...

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Allez, habille-toi vite, grande marmotte !"

_Rachel, grande sœur... Si tu savais à quel point j'adore quand tu viens me voir comme ça, avec ce sourire... Si tu savais à quel point je t'adore, et à quel point je t'envie !_

An prit la première robe qui lui venait dans son armoire et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se plaça devant le miroir : ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient tout ébouriffés. Elle prit une mèche de sa longue frange et la tourna entre ses doigts.

_Cette couleur si rouge... C'est tellement horrible... Pourquoi je n'ai pas des cheveux blonds comme ma sœur ?_

Elle se peigna en quelques coups de brosses, sépara la masse de cheveux en deux parties égales et les tressa grossièrement. Elle saisit le livre de médecine sur la table de chevet et sortit de la chambre.

La saison était encore un peu douce et fraîche, mais déjà l'été s'installait tranquillement. Un temps agréable auquel Angelina Duless se plaisait à lire des ouvrages complexes sur le corps humain. Elle avait élu domicile dans un petit kiosque entouré de buissons de roses. La brise légère faisait bouger les mèches de sa frange, l'empêchant de lire correctement. Elle souffla dessus pour la déplacer, mais elle revenait sans cesse à sa place.

"- Aaaaaaaan ! Angelina !

- Rachel ! Je suis ici !"

La blonde chevelure ondulait à chacun de ses pas. Elle était vêtue différemment par rapport au matin : une belle robe de bal beige et bleu pâle rehaussait son teint d'albâtre, de fines perles décoraient son cou fin et une éclatante rose d'un blanc immaculé, ornant ses cheveux, compensait le bleu azur de ses yeux.

_Rachel, tu es tellement belle... On dirait un Ange déposée sur cette Terre. En comparaison, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre..._

"- Je t'ai enfin trouvée !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Père nous appelle. Il parait qu'il a un visiteur important à nous présenter !

- Quoi ! Mais je suis dans cette tenue... Et je ne me suis même pas maquillée !"

Rachel soupira et lui souria. Elle retira la rose d'ivoire de sa chevelure et para la coiffure de sa jeune sœur avec.

"- Voilà ! C'est très bien comme ça. Tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es vraiment adorable, An, fit-elle devant la mine quelque peu débité de la rousse. Allez viens, il ne vaut pas faire attendre Père.

- D'accord."

Et saisissant la main frêle de sa sœur, elles se mirent en route vers le manoir. Sur le chemin, elles continuèrent de bavarder gentiment.

"- Tu étais encore en train de lire, An ?

- Oui, je veux te faire guérir de ton asthme. Et puis..."

Elle hésita à continuer.

"- Et puis, comme je suis laide et que je n'aime pas les bals, je ne me marierais sans doute jamais, fit-elle à voix basse.

- Mais voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Le ton incendiaire de sa sœur surprit Angelina.

"- Tu est très mignonne et intelligente ! Avec un peu plus de confiance en toi, tous les hommes de Londres seront à tes pieds !

- Rachel...

- Et puis..."

Son visage d'ange changea radicalement et un petit sourire démoniaque apparut. Soudain, elle sauta sur la rousse et se mit à lui presser la poitrine.

"- Tu en as une plus grosse paire que moi ! Je t'envie comme tu ne peux pas savoir, An !

- Aah ! Rachel, mais arrête !"

Elles finirent par tomber ensemble à la renverse sur l'herbe tendre, et explosèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans le couloir du grand salon, où tous les invités de marque étaient reçus avec la politesse et l'humilité qu'accordait leur rang. Les deux sœurs se firent réprimander sévèrement par leur père, qui les attendait devant la porte de la salle. Il ouvrit finalement les deux battants et les présenta : "Rachel ! Angelina ! Saluez le Comte de Phantomhive !"

_Cet homme... Est-ce un ange lui aussi... ?_

"Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance"

_Il est si beau... Et moi qui ai hérité des cheveux rouges de mon père... Je hais mes cheveux. Je hais leur couleur. Je hais le rouge._

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent à peine quelques minutes en présence du comte avant de repartir à leurs activités. Rachel avait insisté pour que sa sœur l'accompagne à une pièce de théâtre en ville, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant vouloir étudier. Ce qu'elle fit en partie. An était retournée dans sa chambre. Assise à son bureau, elle lisait tant bien que mal un livre de médecine complexe. En réalité, une toute autre pensée occupait son esprit.

_Cet homme, ce comte... Il me laisse perplexe. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Et pourquoi seulement face à lui ? Père nous avait déjà présentées, Rachel et moi, à beaucoup de ses invités, et jamais je n'ai ressenti une chose pareille... Serait-ce ça, le sentiment qu'on appelle "l'Amour" ?_

Elle essaya tant bien que mal à se replonger dans son livre, en vain. Elle le referma d'un coup sec et s'allongea sur son lit de toute sa hauteur.

_L'Amour... Je suis vraiment bête ! Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi, à une fille avec des cheveux tels que les miens..._

Elle eut un petit rire. Un rire sarcastique envers elle-même. An secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette idée de son esprit et retourna à la lecture de son livre.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune rousse dormait encore profondément à une heure plus que tardive de la matinée. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre sans un bruit, une silhouette furtive se faufila entre les ouvrages éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de la pièce. La jeune endormie ne se doutait de rien. Elle se retourna péniblement dans son sommeil. D'un coup, la silhouette sauta sur le lit avec tout le poids de son corps, réveillant Angelina.

"- Debout An la marmotte !

- Aaah ! Rachel !"

La jeune blonde se cacha sous les couvertures et observa sa jeune sœur se réveiller. Celle-ci se redressa sur son lit et la frappa avec son oreiller.

"- Ne me réveille plus en sautant sur mon lit ! J'ai failli faire une attaque !

- Désolée An, mais c'était le seul moyen pour sortir la marmotte que tu es de son hibernation" répondit-elle en rigolant.

_Comment je peux t'en vouloir pour ça, Rachel ? Tu es ma sœur adorée, jamais je ne pourrais te haïr !_

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, la blonde ingénue se saisit d'un autre oreiller et reversa la jeune rousse en un coup. La bataille d'oreillers était déclarée !

Après quelques plumes éparpillées et des couvertures en désordre sur un matelas déplacé, Angelina rangea plus ou moins sa chambre (tout du moins, de manière à pouvoir y circuler entre les piles de livres) et alla s'habiller. Cette fois-ci elle tira une robe d'un gris bleuté. Elle l'enfila et, comme à son habitude, elle coiffa ses cheveux en deux grosses nattes. Aujourd'hui sa sœur était encore de sortie en ville, et la rousse l'accompagna pour acquérir un énième ouvrage. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder devant les vitrines et les autres boutiques, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle prit alors la première diligence pour rentrer chez elle, à sa grande surprise...

"- Ah ! Angelina, tu tombes bien !

- Père ?"

A peine avait-elle pénétré dans le hall d'entrée que son père accourrait vers elle, affolé.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le Comte de Phantomhive est venu, mais je dois régler une petite affaire urgente. Peux-tu l'occuper pendant ce temps ?

- O-oui, bien sûr."

_Le Comte de Phantomhive et moi... Seuls..._

Cette pensée fit rougir Angelina. Et c'est avec des joues de la couleur qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'elle rencontra pour la deuxième fois le Comte. Elle lui avait proposé timidement d'aller visiter les jardins du manoir, il avait accepté. Entre ces deux êtres, il y avait un calme plat.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Il faut que je trouve et vite... Oh non ! J'ai oublié de retirer mon chapeau ! Mais quelle idiote je suis !_

"- Que diras-tu de t'assoir un moment ?

- Ah ! Euh, oui bien sûr."

Angelina rougissa de plus belle.

_Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça avec lui ? Pourquoi je rougis quand il me parle ou me regarde ? Ce n'est qu'un invité comme les autres, alors pourquoi..._

"- Ton père m'a dit que tu étudiais la médecine ?

- Oh ! O-oui, j'étudie la médecine pour soigner ma sœur. Elle a de l'asthme...

- C'est vraiment courageux de ta part, surtout pour ta sœur.

- Merci."

A cet instant, elle croisa le doux regard bleuté du Comte. Elle baissa la tête immédiatement. Ce comportement le fit sourire.

"- Dis-moi Angelina, pourquoi te laisses-tu pousser une frange aussi longue ?

- Et bien... dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, je ne suis pas belle, contrairement à ma sœur..."

An se tue un court instant, puis reprit :

"- Et puis mes cheveux ont cette horrible couleur rousse...

- Voyons, il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce qui nous différencie des autres. C'est cela qu'on appelle l'originalité !"

Il lui prit l'une de ses longues nattes et la caressa lentement d'une main.

"Ta chevelure rousse est très belle, An. C'est la couleur des amaryllis qui flamboient dans les champs. Ce rouge te va à ravir, tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi."

Ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de la jeune fille mit fin à ce tête-à-tête, emportant le Comte dans son bureau pour parler affaire. Quant à Angelina, elle resta assise dans le kiosque à se torturer l'esprit de mille et une questions. Tout en réfléchissant elle tortilla quelques mèches de sa natte, celle qu'il avait prise dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle regarda ses longs cheveux fins d'un rouge écarlate glisser sur ses doigts.

_La couleur des amaryllis dans les champs ? C'est beau, les amaryllis... Alors, il me trouve belle ?_

A cette pensée, elle eut un petit gloussement et s'allongea sur le banc, les yeux vers le ciel. Elle leva alors sa natte, la couleur flamboyante transcendant le pâle bleu de l'ether.

_Finalement, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, ma chevelure rousse..._


	2. Rouge comme la Trahison

**Chapitre 2** : Rouge comme la Trahison.

_Ce bruit... Cette fraîcheur... Il pleut ?_

Angelina resserra la couverture vers elle, recroquevillant ses jambes près de son buste. Ce bruit lui donnait envie de rester au lit toute la journée, à étudier continuellement une journée de plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur...

"- An ? Réveilles-toi, An. Allez, debout...

- Mmm..."

La jeune rousse se retourna et tira encore plus le drap. Désormais, on ne voyait que quelques mèches de cheveux d'un rouge brûlant dépasser du blanc tissu. La blonde la secoua avec un peu plus d'insistance.

"- An, s'il te plait. Lève-toi.

- ... Oui."

_Elle a dit cette phrase avec une voix tellement triste... Je ne peux pas rester dans mon lit sans rien faire._

Elle se releva doucement sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Elle tourna alors ses yeux vers sa sœur adorée... En pleurs. Surprise, An la prit instinctivement dans ses bras.

"- Rachel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est Edward, il... Il...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait, cet idiot ?"

La belle blonde entoura le cou de sa jeune sœur de ses bras blancs.

"- Il a rompu les fiançailles, finit-elle par dire entre deux sanglots.

- Non mais quel sans-cœur !"

Elle resta un long moment à lui caresser tendrement ses cheveux cendrés, tandis que Rachel laissait couler ses larmes sur la jeune épaule d'Angelina.

"- Ce n'est rien, Rachel. Tu devrais l'oublier, cet Edward...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'était un parfait idiot qui n'en avait qu'après l'acquisition du manoir. Il ne te méritait pas, mais alors pas du tout...

- Tu... Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es tellement belle, douce et gentille, Rachel... Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un époux tout aussi beau, doux et gentil que toi."

La belle blonde regarda tendrement sa sœur, puis lui sourit en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

"- Tu as raison, An. Je devrais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et l'oublier... Merci.

- Ah !"

Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue, laissant une trace de son rouge à lèvres d'un rose pâle.

"- Allez marmotte ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller !

- Oui, oui !" fit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Elle lui lança un oreiller pour l'inciter à sortir de sa chambre, et en serra un contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le dos. Elle passa deux doigts sur sa joue, là où il y avait encore la trace du rouge à lèvres.

_Rachel... Oui, tu mérites bien mieux que cet Edward... De toute façon, je ne laisserai une personne telle que lui t'éloigner de moi ! Non, jamais, je te le promets. Ma Rachel adorée..._

Ce matin-là, Angelina prit un peu plus de temps à choisir sa toilette. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la couleur rouge semblable à sa chevelure ardente. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand son placard, une chose la frappa : elle n'avait qu'une seule robe rouge ! Prise de courage, et pour lui faire changer les idées, elle demanda à sa sœur de l'accompagner acheter de nouvelles tenues, qui accepta de bon cœur. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent l'après-midi à courir les boutiques de Londres en recherches de toilettes et de parures couleur rubis.

"Dis Rachel, tu crois que si je me coupe la frange, ça irait ?"

La rousse lui avait posée cette question dans la diligence, sur le chemin du retour.

"- Bien sûr ! Comme ça on pourra mieux voir tes beaux yeux, An.

- Alors... Tu voudra bien me la couper ?"

Face à cette demande, son interlocutrice ne put que lui sourire. Un de ces sourires emplis de mystère et de gentillesse.

"Mais oui, je veux bien !"

Et à peine rentrées chez elles, les deux sœurs déposèrent leurs paquets sur le lit, prirent une paire de ciseaux dans le tiroir et se placèrent devant le miroir de la chambre.

_Je vais couper ma frange... Cela va faire bizarre de le plus l'avoir devant les yeux quand je vais lire ! Mais si je le fait, c'est pour moi... Et pour lui..._

En quelques coups de ciseaux, les mèches de son front se sont raccourcies. Quelques filaments rouges coloraient le sol au niveau des pieds d'An. Elle observa son reflet.

_Oui, ce rouge... Il me va bien !_

Deux jours plus tard, un invité de marque se présenta au manoir, un invité qu'Angelina connaissait...

"- Bonjour Comte de Phantomhive ! fit-elle d'un air enjouée.

- Bonjour An. Tiens, tu as mis une robe rouge aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui.

- Elle te très bien, An. Tu devrais mettre du rouge plus souvent.

- Oui !"

Il suivit le père de la jeune rousse dans son bureau, comme à son habitude. Car cela faisait un moment que le Comte de Phantomhive venait au manoir. Et depuis ce jour, Angelina ne cessa de porter du rouge à chacune de ses visites. Un soir, alors que le Comte avait travaillé tard avec leur père, il fut invité par celui-ci à rester dîner. Rien que cette phrase, lorsque son père l'en informa, la fit bondir de joie dans sa chambre.

_Je vais passer la soirée en sa compagnie ! Oh ! Il faut que je me remaquille un peu, et puis que je réarrange ma coiffure... Et pourquoi ne pas changer de robe, mettre celle avec la dentelle au niveau du col ? Avec les petites chaussures vernies..._

Comme une petite fourmi ouvrière, elle s'activa à sa préparation. Elle passa devant son miroir et s'arrêta un instant, une robe à la main.

_C'est drôle... Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, je détestais la couleur pourpre de mes cheveux. Et maintenant, regardez-moi ! Je ne fais que porter du rouge ! Mais si c'est pour avoir des compliments de sa part... Oui, maintenant j'adore le rouge. Et je l'adore, lui..._

A peine eut-elle pensé à l'élu de son cœur qu'elle s'empourpra face à son reflet. Elle passa une main sur sa joue.

_Il a raison. Cette couleur me va parfaitement._

Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Parmi tout cet amalgame de pâles couleurs, An se démarqua fortement. Le rouge qu'elle arborait sans cesse plu au Comte, qui la complimenta durant toute la soirée. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ses études. Certes, elle passait un peu moins de temps à lire depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré mais elle n'oublia pas sa sœur et sa fragile santé. C'est pourquoi, vers dix heures du soir, elle prit congé du comte et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se jeta sur son lit. Elle venait encore de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. Elle se démaquilla, défit ses cheveux et mit une chemise de nuit avant de rentrer dans les draps, un livre épais à la main. Ce fut à la lueur d'une bougie qu'elle entama l'ouvrage. Elle veilla tard ce soir-là, la flamme vacillante faisant fondre rapidement la cire qui l'entourait. Elle bailla et s'apprêta à aller se coucher quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

"- Tu ne dors pas encore, An ?

- Non."

La belle blonde vint s'assoir à côté de sa sœur.

"- Dis-moi An, tu as l'air de bien apprécier le Comte de Phantomhive ?

- Oui, je l'apprécie... Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh et bien..."

Elle lui pinça les joues et les étira de chaque côté.

"- Tu rayonnes quand il est là !

- Ché vrai ?

- Oui. Depuis que Père nous a présentées à lui, tu as l'air d'avoir plus confiance en toi.

- C'est un mal ? lui demanda la rousse d'un air innocent, tout en se massant la joue gauche.

- Oh non, au contraire !"

La grande sœur prit An dans ses bras et la serra fort.

"- Tu as l'air plus épanouie et plus heureuse. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi : le bonheur.

- Rachel..."

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

_Tu penses toujours à moi, alors que ta santé est si fragile... Oh Rachel, grande sœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je..._

L'ingénue à la chevelure cendrée se releva et caressa la joue de la jeune rousse tendrement.

"Dors bien, mon Angelina adorée...".

Elle tourna les talons, la laissant se blottir dans les couvertures. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard, un doux regard, et referma la porte sur son passage.

Le comte de Phantomhive était de plus en plus présent au manoir, et il ponctuait chacune de ses visites d'un compliment envers Angelina. Et pourtant, un jour...

"- Mademoiselle ! Le Comte de Phantomhive est là !

- Oui ! J'arrive !"

Elle réajusta les derniers plis de sa robe, se repoudra un peu le visage et se dirigea vers un petit salon.

_Je me demande s'il va me faire encore un compliment aujourd'hui ? Et lequel ce sera ! Je suis impatiente de savoir !_

C'est avec une mine réjouie qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit : sa sœur se tenait à côté du Comte et lui prenait le bras.

"- Rachel... ?

- Ah te voilà enfin, An !

- Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que...

- An, nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !"

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement d'appréhension. Elle se douta de l'annonce.

" An, le Comte de Phantomhive et moi..."

Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir mais resta debout, envers et contre tout.

"... Nous allons nous marier !"

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Sa vision se troubla légèrement, ne percevant que ces deux êtres d'une beauté céleste. Ces deux êtres, qu'elle chérissait tant, allaient s'unir pour l'éternité. Elle leur adressa un sourire maladroit, passa quelques instants avec eux puis sortit de la salle. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle couru dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Ainsi seule, elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du bois, laissant ses larmes couler.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma sœur adorée ? Pourquoi lui ? Je... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas choisi moi ? Il s'est servi de moi comme d'un simple objet ! Il... Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !_

Son poing martela le sol à ces pensées. Ses yeux humides ne tarissaient pas, emportant le maquillage le long de ses joues.

_Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Et elle, ma sœur, elle qui me comprend si bien... Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? J'avais confiance en elle, je l'aimais ! Et maintenant..._

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

_Et maintenant ? Oui, je l'aime... Je l'ai toujours aimé, ma sœur... Je ne peux pas la haïr pour ça, pas elle..._

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse, devant lequel s'entreposaient rouge à lèvres, fard à paupières, fard à joue et autre maquillage. Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

_Non, je ne peux pas la haïr. Mais lui... Lui qui m'a fait aimer la couleur rouge de mes cheveux, je... Je..._

Elle épongea les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur son visage et essuya le maquillage coulé. Elle poussa un long soupir fébrile.

_Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne m'ait pas choisi... Non mais regarde-toi Angelina ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu accuses les autres, mais le problème c'est toi ! Si faible, à rejeter la faute sur ces deux-là... Je ne devrais pas faire ça... Mais ils vont se marier, eux... Lui..._

Elle renversa sur le sol tous les produits du revers de sa main et se jeta sur son lit. Elle alla enfouir son visage dans un oreiller, étouffant ses pleurs. Elle resta ainsi pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Le soir, elle n'assista pas au souper, prétextant une migraine passagère. Les domestiques tambourinaient à la porte, et même son père commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais elle nia et leur assura que tout allait bien. Dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés, la robe pourpre jetée vulgairement sur une chaise, et une ou deux bougies brûlaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. An était restée sur son lit, en chemise de nuit, fatiguée de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle ne dormait pas. Ses yeux fixaient un point loin dans la sombre pièce. Une main vint doucement toquer à sa porte.

"An ? C'est moi."

_Rachel ? Non, s'il te plait, ne viens pas..._

"Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que je vienne ?"

Elle pressa un peu plus l'oreiller contre son visage.

"S'il te plait, An. Ouvre-moi, je veux te parler..."

Le ton suppliant de sa sœur adorée eut raison d'elle une fois de plus. Elle se leva péniblement et déverrouilla la porte. Elle l'entrebâilla, ne laissant apparaitre que le visage fermé et inquiet de la belle blonde.

"- An... Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre depuis que je t'ai annoncé mon mariage cet après-midi...

- Ca n'a rien à voir, j'ai juste eu une migraine subite...

- Tu en es sûre ?"

La jeune rousse baissa les yeux. Elle invita sa sœur à rentrer en délaissant la porte et en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur son lit. Rachel ferma la porte et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je...

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le Comte de Phant...

- Non ! Pas du tout !"

Elle s'était emportée, et s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Elle prit un oreiller et le serra contre elle.

"- An, explique-moi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi...

- Rachel..."

Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, toute sa rancune et son désespoir choisirent d'éclater à cet instant.

"- Tu vas te marier, Rachel ! Te marier avec lui ! Et moi qui pensais que tu me comprenais, toi ma sœur. Mais quelle idiote j'ai été ! Moi qui souhaite tant te guérir, tu décides d'aller vivre avec lui ! Et en plus, tu m'annonces ça de but en blanc ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Tu aurais pu me faire part de ce que tu ressentais pour lui, j'aurais parfaitement compris... Mais non ! Pourquoi, Rachel ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu vas te marier avec lui ?

- An..."

Elle fondit en larmes après ces dures paroles et se blottit contre la blonde candide. Cette dernière passa une main dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle tenta de calmer sa jeune sœur en la berçant d'avant en arrière, la tête délicatement posée sur la sienne. Elles restèrent un petit moment ainsi, le temps qu'An reprenne ses esprits.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains délicates et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"- An, tu m'adores et je t'adore aussi, plus que tout. Moi aussi cela me rend triste de partir et te laisser seule. Mais un peu seulement, parce que je sais que tu as beaucoup mûri dernièrement. Un jour, toi aussi tu te marieras avec un homme que tu aimeras plus que tout...

- Non ! Il n'y a que toi que j'adore plus que tout, Rachel !

- An, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait...

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes !"

L'aînée lui souria.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, An. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras venir me voir tous les jours. Je ne pense pas que cela le gênera... Et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu pourras toujours m'appeler."

Ces paroles ne semblaient pas l'avoir convaincue.

" An, si tu m'aimes à ce point, tu devrais être heureuse pour moi. Pour nous deux. Si tu nous adores vraiment, souhaites-nous une vie pleine de bonheur."

Ces mots la touchèrent. Elle la regarda, à la fois incomprise et désolée. Rachel posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que cet amour fraternel qui les unissait l'une à l'autre, rien ne pourrait le céder ni le remplacer.

Deux mois plus tard, les cloches de l'église londonienne résonnèrent dans toute la ville. Parmi la populace spectatrice se tenait, au premier rang, une femme toute de rouge vêtue. Le sourire aux lèvres, c'était la première à acclamer l'union du couple. La gaité se lisait sur ses lèvres pourpres.

Et le temps passa. Le mariage fut consommé, et un heureux événement se faisait attendre. Le jour arriva où l'enfant fit ses début dans ce monde.

"- Poussez madame !

- Allez Rachel, pousse encore un peu ! Je vois sa tête...

- Aaaahhh !"

Les cris cristallins d'un nourrisson remplirent la pièce. La sage-femme prit l'enfant, le lava et l'emmitoufla dans un linge propre.

"- Madame, vous avez là un beau garçon !

- Quelle joie... Il a bien voulu naitre... "

_Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, ma sœur et mon beau-frère adorés, j'étais heureuse._

"- An, prends-le dans tes bras. C'est ton neveu !

- ...Oui."

_J'aurais dû être heureuse pour eux. J'aurais dû..._

"- Il est vraiment mignon...

- Oui, j'en suis fière."

_Mais cet enfant, celui de ma sœur et de l'homme que j'aimais tant..._

"- Dis An, quand il sera grand, tu joueras beaucoup avec lui. D'accord ?

- Oui !"

Elle tendit le bébé à sa mère.

" Regarde ! Il a le nez de son père!"

_Cet enfant, le fruit de leur union... Leur union, aux deux êtres que j'aime plus que tout..._

Angelina sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds à la seule vue de ce petit être innocent.


	3. Rouge comme le Feu

**Chapitre 3 :** Rouge comme le Feu.

_Ce bruit assourdissant... un orage ?_

Angelina se réveilla lentement dans la diligence. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Elle soupira.

"- On est bientôt arrivé ?

- Oui, dans cinq minutes."

_Et dire qu'avant, je détestais ces bals mondains... Ironie, quand tu nous tiens !_

La jeune rousse arriva à bon port. Le conducteur descendit lui ouvrir la porte :

"- Madame, je dois vous dire que vous êtes vraiment ravissante !

- Merci."

Elle se dirigea vers la salle où le bal était organisé. A peine entrée que déjà tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et les murmures fusaient de tous les coins. Quelques prétendants l'abordèrent.

"- Mademoiselle Duless, je suis ravi de vous voir ce soir encore!

- Bonsoir, très chère Mademoiselle Duless. Avez-vous fait bonne route ?

- Vous n'avez pas oublié que vous m'accorderez une danse ce soir, mademoiselle Duless ?"

Tant de question qu'elle répondait avec un large sourire, jouant la femme extravertie et accessible. Ce n'était qu'une façade. Revanche ou acte désespéré ? Nul ne le savait vraiment, même pas...

"- Lady Red ?

- Oui ! Beaucoup de monde vous appelle ainsi car vous portez constamment du rouge.

- Lady Red..."

_Le rouge, couleur de mes cheveux... A croire que le Destin se plait à torturer ma vie, l'accablant de ce que je déteste le plus au monde..._

"- Lady Red... répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Cela ne vous plait pas ?"

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et ria.

"- Parce que vous pensez que "Lady White" me correspondrait ?

- Euh, et bien..."

Il était un peu mal à l'aise, mais un autre rire de la lady détendit l'atmosphère.

_Ce rouge si vulgaire, si distrayant... Si détestable !_

"Lady Red" hantais les soirées mondaines depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Toujours affublée d'une robe d'un pourpre flamboyant et d'un lourd maquillage, elle passait une grande partie de ses soirs à côtoyer le beau monde londonien. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle se plongeait dans ses livres de médecine afin d'obtenir son diplôme. Ce qu'elle fit en rentrant ce soir-là. Elle posa son petit sac sur son bureau et, allumant une bougie, elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse. Elle se démaquilla les yeux, puis les joues et s'arrêta au niveau des lèvres. A la lueur de la flamme, ils apparaissaient aussi rouges qu'une rose. D'un geste rapide, elle les essuya.

_Ce rouge vermeil va-t-il me hanter ainsi jusqu'à ma mort ?_

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement. Telle une âpre torture, An se voyait affublée d'un nom évoquant la couleur qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, et bientôt tous ne la connurent que par cette appellation. Elle finit, malgré l'opposition de ses parents, par devenir médecin au London Infirmary et obtena une réputation plus que correcte.

Et les mois se transformèrent en années. An voyait régulièrement sa sœur et, comme promis à la naissance de l'enfant, elle jouait sans peine avec son neveu, Ciel.

Un matin, dans son cabinet, Lady Red venait de finir une consultation.

"- Tu as bien compris ? Tu ne dois pas bouger le pied pendant une semaine.

- Oui madame !"

Elle adressa un sourire réconfortant à l'enfant avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau. Elle remplissa rapidement un formulaire avant de retirer ses lunettes. Elle les posa sur un dossier et se massa les tempes.

_Aaah la la... Vivement que la journée se termine. Je n'en peux déjà plus ! Tellement de personnes à ausculter, et je dois préparer l'opération de demain..._

La sonnerie du téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. Elle décrocha.

"- Allô ?

- An, viens vite !

- Rachel ?

- An ! Ciel ne va pas bien du tout !"

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva précipitamment, prit ses affaires et sortit en trombe de son bureau. Elle cria à l'infirmière d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi. La lady prit la première diligence pour le manoir des Phantomhive.

"- C'est de l'asthme, fit-elle catégoriquement en posant un linge humide sur le front de son neveu.

- Oh...

- Il lui faut beaucoup de repos pour faire tomber la fièvre et attendre qu'il ne tousse plus.

- Bien."

Angelina caressa le visage brûlant de Ciel, puis pria Rachel et la jeune Elisabeth de le laisser tranquille. Cette dernière sanglotait encore quand elle s'asseya dans le couloir, le dos contre le mur et le visage enfoui dans ses genoux repliés vers elle.

"- J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir eu de l'asthme, murmura tristement la mère. Par ma faute, Ciel...

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Rachel. Cela fait très longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de crise, il se peut que tu sois guérie. Alors en faisant attention...

- Oui... Oui. Tu as raison."

Elle semblait toujours aussi inquiète. La belle rousse lui fit une tape dans le dos.

"- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant ! C'est mon neveu après tout ! Je suis certaine qu'il s'en remettra très vite ! fit-elle, enthousiaste.

- An... Merci."

_Ton magnifique sourire est enfin revenu sur ton visage, ma sœur adorée. Tu le sais pourtant, à quel point je déteste te voir ainsi !_

Rachel proposa à sa sœur de rester au manoir pour la nuit, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Le comte étant parti pour affaires pendant plusieurs jours, la blonde candide restait seule avec son fils unique et, malgré la présence animée de celui-ci, elle se sentait un peu seule. Ce soir-là, les deux femmes ne cessèrent de bavarder et de rire que lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir. Elles s'endormirent sur un canapé, blotties l'une contre l'autre, leurs bras enserrant leurs tailles.

Lady Red repartit le lendemain matin. Dans la journée, elle prit des nouvelles de l'état de Ciel. Trois jours après, elle se rendit une nouvelle fois au manoir. Une visite de routine pour le médecin qu'elle était, mais qui se transforma vite en une simple visite de courtoisie.

"- Tata An ! Lis-moi une histoire !

- Oh oui ! Une histoire !

- Ciel ! Lizzy ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler "Tata" ! C'est "Tante An" !"

Les deux garnements n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter la lady toute de rouge vêtue, qui s'empressa de les courser pour les chatouiller.

Sa sœur à la chevelure cendrée s'amusa, assise en retrait, une ombrelle à la main.

"- Je suis désolée que tu doives toujours jouer avec eux, An !

- Ce n'est rien ! fit-elle radieusement. J'aime les enfants et puis...

- Ah ! Papa est là ! Il est rentré !"

La voix cristalline de son neveu la fit détourner son regard vers "lui".

" Bonsoir, Papa !"

Elle resta assise là, dans l'herbe, et regardait la scène qui s'offrait à elle, figée.

_Rachel... Ciel... Comte... Pourquoi..._

" Bonsoir, mon amour. Tu es rentré bien tôt aujourd'hui ! demanda Rachel.

- Oui. Comme il fait beau, j'ai eu envie de jouer avec les enfants." lui répondit-il en portant son fils unique dans les bras.

_Un couple chaleureux..._

" Ouais ! Allez Papa, viens jouer avec nous et Tata An !"

_Un neveu adorable... Des gens que j'adorais._

Le père semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Lady Red, ni même d'avoir entendu la remarque de Ciel.

_Et pourtant... Pourtant..._

Elle remit une mèche de sa chevelure rousse à sa place, se leva et prit congé auprès de sa sœur. Le Comte croisa son regard avant qu'elle ne parte et lui adressa un sourire.

" Rentre bien, An."

Cette phrase la bloqua. Dans la diligence qui la ramenait chez elle, la belle rousse resta silencieuse.

_Pourquoi... Pourquoi mon cœur me serre-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi il me brûle comme ça ? Et pourquoi lui ?_

Elle pressa sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine.

_Cette sensation de brûlure, si chaude, si vivace... Et tellement douloureuse !_

Le soir même, elle alla à un énième bal, honorant son titre de "Lady Red", comme à son habitude, en portant une robe écarlate. Elle mit un peu d'ambiance, ria aux éclats comme à chaque soirée auxquelles elle assistait, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

"- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, il fait vraiment trop chaud ici !

- Reviens-nous vite, chère Lady Red !"

Elle délaissa ses multiples prétendants pour s'isoler sur un balcon. Même la fraîcheur de la nuit ne pouvait apaiser le feu ardent de son cœur. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord en pierre glacée et soupira.

" Quelque chose vous tracasse, mademoiselle ?"

Elle se retourna subitement.

"- Baron Barnett ?

- Je suis désolé, je vous dérange peut-être ? Alors je...

- Non ! Vous ne me gênez pas du tout."

Un silence s'ensuivit. Le baron se rapprocha et s'appuya lui-aussi sur le rebord, observant le paysage. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond comme les blés et son visage reflétait un calme très charmant. Il tourna ses yeux d'un brun caramel vers la belle rousse.

"- Vous vous amusez bien ce soir ?

- Oh, oui. Beaucoup, fit-elle sans le quitter du regard.

- Tant mieux !"

Il lui souria.

_Ce sourire... Rachel ?_

"- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez troublée par quelque chose...

- Oh, euh... Ce n'est rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment."

_Il s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est drôle... Il lui ressemble, à elle..._

" Alors cela ne vous gêne pas que je vous raconte une histoire ?"

Elle acquiesça de bon cœur. Ils passèrent la soirée à bavarder en toute simplicité. A la fin de la soirée, le Baron Barnett demanda à Lady Red s'il pouvait lui rendre visite, elle accepta. Et les jours passèrent ainsi, ponctuées par la présence du Baron dans la vie de la jeune femme. Ses venues étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer une course de cheveux, il lui déclara sa flamme.

"- Angelina, je t'aime.

- Baron..."

Ces quelques mots la surprirent. Il se tenait à côté d'elle, prête à l'aider pour descendre de sa monture. Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant un point de fuite car elle ne savait quoi lui répondre.

"- Je t'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois lors de soirées mondaines, mais je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi le premier soir où je t'ai parlé.

- Baron, je...

- Angelina, épouse-moi.

- Je ne peux pas !"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Devant l'air perplexe et déçu de son prétendant, elle s'expliqua :

"- Baron, je ne peux pas vous épouser... Il y a un homme que je ne peux pas oublier. Cet homme... il prend une grande place dans mon cœur et je... Je...

- Ce n'est pas grave."

La lady tourna la tête vers lui.

"- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. On a tous dans notre âme et conscience des choses qu'on ne pourra effacer. Ce que je te demande, c'est "est-ce qu'il y a encore assez de place dans ton cœur pour ne pas me rejeter ?"...

- Baron, je vous apprécie énormément ! Et si je ne vous aimais pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu, jamais je n'aurais pu accepter de devenir votre femme !"

Le visage du Baron affichait une telle expression de surprise lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots que la jeune fiancée échappa un petit rire.

"- Tu... Tu acceptes ?

- J'ai encore bien assez de place dans mon cœur pour vous aimer en tant qu'époux."

Deux mois plus tard, Lady Red devena Madame Angelina Barnett, épouse du Baron Barnett. Elle connu enfin le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Cet amour se symbolisa bientôt par un heureux événement.

" Dis-moi, ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?"

Le Baron était assis près de sa femme, enlaçant sa taille ronde de ses bras. Il avait posé délicatement sa tête sur son ventre.

"- Les hommes sont vraiment impatients ! s'amusa-t-elle. On ne peut pas encore le savoir.

- Oh, dommage. Au fait, demain je dois assister à une soirée, et les hôtes insistent pour que tu viennes.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas !"

Il se leva, embrassa tendrement la belle rousse et alla lui chercher une couverture. Ce fut le dernier geste de tendresse de sa part...

"- Allez chercher de l'aide, dépêchez-vous !

- Hiiiiii !

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Un attelage dont le cheval s'est emballé a renversé des gens ! Allez chercher un médecin, vite... !"

_Quelle est cette douleur à mon bras...?_

_Mon ventre, cette sensation de vide..._

Lady Red ouvrit lentement les yeux vers un plafond blanc.

"- Où suis-je...?

- Docteur, elle se réveille !"

_Docteur ? Je suis... A l'hôpital ?_

"- Mme Barnett, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je suis à l'hôpital ?

- Oui. La diligence qui vous transportait s'est renversée.

- Mon mari..."

Elle se redressa un peu pour voir la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et fut prise de stupeur : son ventre, la veille si rond, s'était radicalement aplati.

"- Mon ventre... ?

- Madame, restez allongée s'il vous plait.

- Expliquez-moi ? Où est mon enfant ? Et mon mari ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le médecin baissa la tête, le visage fermé. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

"Lorsque la diligence s'est renversée, votre mari est mort sur le coup."

_Mort ? Il est... mort ?_

"Quant à vous, continua-t-il, suite à une déchirure de vos organes internes, on a dû vous retirer l'utérus... Ainsi que l'enfant que vous portiez."

Angelina resta assise dans le lit, abattue.

_Ma vie, mon bonheur... Soufflé comme la flamme d'une bougie... J'ai perdu mon mari et mon enfant... Mon enfant..._

Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Elle se contenta de fixer avec un regard inexpressif le mur blanc en face du lit. Le lendemain, un bruit de talon martelant le carrelage de l'hôpital résonnait dans les couloirs et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement : Rachel. Elle se précipita vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai apprit ce qui t'était arrivé ce matin. Je suis venue le plus vite possible !"

Lady Red resta de marbre.

_Rachel, tu ne peux rien faire... J'ai perdu ma famille. J'ai perdu mon époux. J'ai perdu mon..._

Elle sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa main.

_Tu pleures pour moi, Rachel ?_

"An, comme tu as dû souffrir... Comme tu as dû souffrir !

_La souffrance ? Oui. Oui... J'ai souffert. J'ai beaucoup souffert depuis que je l'ai rencontré, cet homme que j'aime plus que tout. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ma sœur adorée ? Toi qui partage une vie heureuse avec lui..._

Angelina devait rester deux mois à l'hôpital, au bas mot. Tout dépendrait de la vitesse de son rétablissement. Environ trois fois par semaine, la Comtesse de Phantomhive rendait visite à sa sœur. Chacune de ses visites lui redonnait un peu plus le moral. C'est pourquoi, au bout de six semaines seulement...

"- An ! Le médecin vient de me dire que tu pourras bientôt sortir de l'hôpital, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est à toi que je dois un rétablissement si rapide.

- Alors il faut fêter ça !"

Elle termina de couper une pomme pour la convalescente.

"- Au fait ! Notre fils aura bientôt 10 ans. On n'aura qu'à fêter ton rétablissement en même temps que son anniversaire !

- Mais voyons...

- Pas de mais ! C'est bon de boire un petit coup après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

- Mais Rachel...

- Oh, ne fais pas de manières ! On va fêter ton rétablissement avec plein de monde et arroser ça dignement !"

_Finalement, je n'ai pas pu refuser son invitation..._

Lady Red s'appuya contre la vitre de la diligence.

_En réalité, cela ne me tentais pas beaucoup... Ce n'est pas contre Ciel mais je... En réalité, je redoute de le voir... Lui qui serait capable d'embraser la flamme de mon cœur une nouvelle fois..._

La diligence freina sec. Angelina ouvrit la porte et sortit voir le conducteur.

"- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez aussi soudainement ?

- Ma-madame... Regardez ! Le manoir !"

_Cette couleur..._

Elle courut au plus près possible.

_Cette couleur, celle que je déteste..._

Devant elle, d'immenses flammes léchaient le manoir de toute part. Des colonnes entières de fumées se dressaient dans le ciel. Le même ciel d'un gris métal, transcendé par une large couleur...

_La couleur rouge !_


	4. Rouge comme le Sang

**Chapitre 4** : Rouge comme le Sang

_Ce vent, si glacial... Le vent du Désespoir ? Ou bien de la Solitude... ?_

Angelina leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre de décembre. Peu de monde étaient réunis en ce triste instant. Un instant que peu de gens peuvent supporter sans verser des larmes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs proches. Cet instant, c'est l'enterrement. Une dizaine de personnes formaient un petit groupe autour de deux cercueils de bois. Un homme d'église récitait les dernières prières aux morts, mais Lady Red ne l'écoutait pas. Elle baissa tristement la tête.

_Rachel... Cette nuit-là... Je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier..._

Il y a trois jours, alors qu'elle se rendait au manoir des Phantomhive, un incendie faisait rage.

" Rachel ! Comte !"

An resta figée devant cet horrible spectacle, ses yeux ne pouvant qu'observer les flammes lécher les murs, les colonnes, les fenêtres de la maison de sa sœur. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

_Tellement impuissante... Je ne peux rien faire... rien faire pour les sauver... Je ne peux pas les sauver !_

Elle cria un long moment cette nuit-là. Et ce cri se perdit dans le crépitement infernal de la braise ardente.

_Je n'ai rien pu faire, rien du tout..._

Alors que les deux cercueils descendaient lentement dans la terre, elle s'avança et déposa délicatement deux amaryllis pourpres sur le bois. Ils flamboyaient parmi les pétales blanches des autres bouquets.

Peu à peu, le groupe se désagrégea, la laissant seule face aux tombes. Au loin, elle les entendait encore discuter.

"- C'est tout de même étrange, il paraît que la source de l'incendie est inconnue.

- J'ai entendu dire que les corps ont été retrouvés dans un état abominable, et qu'il a été très difficile de les identifier.

- Et le corps de l'enfant qui n'a pas été retrouvé..."

An ne fit pas attention à ces dires. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

_Tout... J'ai absolument tout perdu. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais sont maintenant dans un lieu inaccessible pour moi... Je ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi, je n'ai rien fait de mal... N'est-ce pas ?_

Elle caressa la tombe de sa sœur.

_Rachel, je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours, ma sœur. Mais, tout au fond de moi, je sais une chose..._

Elle s'accroupissa entre les deux monticules de terres fraîches.

_Je t'ai toujours enviée. J'ai envié ta belle chevelure blond cendrée, j'ai envié ta vie avec le Comte, j'ai envié ton bonheur... Et maintenant, je t'envie car toi, au moins, tu as pu partir avec celui que tu aimais..._

Elle baissa les yeux, mais aucune larme ne coula.

Le lendemain matin, la veuve Barnett classait les dossiers de ses patients dans une armoire. Il s'en était accumulé une pile effroyable durant son séjour à l'hôpital. La plupart des dossiers étaient entreposés en hauteur, ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère. En équilibre sur une chaise quelque peu bancale, elle les classait comme elle pouvait avec une main, l'autre tenant une partie des documents. Et l'infirmière qui continuait à lui en rapporter !

"- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, docteur ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Mais pourquoi y a-t-il autant de dossier à ranger ?

- Vous avez oublié ? Vous reprenez les patients du docteur Stanford. Il est parti à la retraite pendant votre hospitalisation.

- C'est vrai."

_Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de reprendre ses patients... Il en a tellement ! Et ce docteur n'est pas du genre à écrire trois lignes pour boucler son dossier..._

Elle descendit de la chaise pour prendre une nouvelle pile. L'infirmière la laissa seule, la voyant se débrouiller, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Même avec ses chaussures à talon, Lady Red avait du mal à atteindre la dernière étagère. Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour caser un énième dossier.

La scène qu'elle vécu à cet instant lui sembla passer au ralenti : le dossier lui échappa des mains, laissant plusieurs pages voler sur le sol ; An voulu les rattraper ; elle perdit l'équilibre ; la chaise se renversa ; elle frappa une tablette métallique de sa main droite, éparpillant ses ustensiles de médecin ; elle vit...

_Du rouge... ?_

Les feuilles étaient tachées de gouttes vermeilles. Allongée sur le sol, ce même liquide semblait provenir de sa main, surmonté d'un long objet froid planté dans sa paume. Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder son membre meurtri, et se décida à se redresser. Un scalpel se tenait droit comme un bâton entre les cartilages de sa main droite. D'un geste vif, elle retira l'outil et observa la gravité de sa blessure. Elle se releva et se fit un bandage pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le délicat éclat du minuscule ustensile.

_Si petit et si tranchant... ? Comment un objet pareil peut-il blesser ainsi une personne ?_

Elle tourna et retourna sa main bandée, comme pour contempler les dégâts.

_Alors, un petit objet aussi insignifiant est aussi tranchant... ? Moi qui l'ai tellement utilisé durant les opérations, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu..._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et l'infirmière s'approcha d'elle, affolée.

"- J'ai entendu un gros bruit, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui... Ca va, je n'ai qu'une petite blessure...

- Vous plaisantez ? Allez, suivez-moi, je vais vous nettoyer la plaie et vous faire un autre bandage plus solide !

- Mais...

- Docteur. Vous devriez prendre quelques jours de repos. Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été simple pour vous."

_Oui, elle a raison. Je devrais peut-être me reposer un peu._

Elle lâcha le scalpel, qui résonna d'un tintement clair sur le sol.

Angelina passa une semaine chez elle, juste le temps que la blessure se referme. Rien n'avait été endommagé, la petite lame était passée entre les nerfs et les cartilages. Et le lundi suivant, elle retourna dans son cabinet avec déjà un travail à faire sous le bras.

"- Docteur ! l'interpella une infirmière. Vous êtes sûre que vous pouvez reprendre le travail ?

- Mais oui ! Et puis travailler me permettra de penser à autre chose.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et puis à quoi cela me servirait de rester plus longtemps chez moi ? D'ailleurs, j'ai une opération à préparer pour cet après-midi. La patiente est-elle arrivée ?

- Elle vous attend déjà."

_Oui, à quoi cela me servirai de rester encore seule chez moi ? Non, je préfère me changer les idées... Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle, non... Ce qu'ils auraient voulus, eux. Je dois continuer à vivre, je suis une battante. Une survivante._

Lady Red entra dans une petite salle destinée à régler tous les petits détails avant les opérations. Une femme attendait, assise. Le balcon très ouvert de sa robe laissait supposer très largement de ses activités. Elle semblait impatiente.

"- Et bien, vous voilà enfin docteur ! Vous savez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Il y a des clients qui m'attendent !

- Oui... Normalement, on vous a fait remplir un questionnaire pour l'opération. Je vois qu'il y a une question à laquelle vous n'avez pas répondue...

- Ah, les "motivations" ? Elles sont très simples : Je ne veux pas de cet enfant."

_Quoi ?_

" Les enfants ne sont qu'une source d'embarras !"

_Une source d'embarras ? Un enfant ?_

"D'ailleurs, j'ignore complètement qui est le père. Et puis, si je le garde, je ne pourrais pas l'élever."

_La vie de son enfant compte-elle si peu à ses yeux ?_

"Avorter coûte cher, et les clients ne veulent pas d'une femme accompagnée d'un enfant !"

Elle souhaite la mort de son enfant ?

"- Alors docteur, je peux passer au bistouri cet après-midi ?

- ... Oui. Ce sera tout. Une infirmière va vous expliquer comment va se dérouler l'opération."

An sortit de la pièce et alla s'isoler dans son bureau. Elle tenta désespérément de ne pas repenser aux dires de la fille de joie et se plongea dans la préparation de l'opération.

Elle termina l'affaire vers la fin de l'après-midi. Elle passa ses mains sous un filet d'eau tiède. Les raisons de cette intervention médicale lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Elle... elle s'est débarrassée de ce que je n'ai pas, et que jamais plus je n'aurais... Elle qui possédait ce que je désire tant... En quelques coups de ciseaux, elle le rejette comme la peste._

_Moi, j'ai perdu ce à quoi j'espérais et ceux que j'aimais. J'ai tout perdu. Et cette vulgaire prostituée, qui a ce que je souhaite le plus, elle s'en débarrasse comme ça..._

Elle leva les yeux et vit son reflet dans le miroir.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Dites-le moi, mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter une telle souffrance ? Pourquoi Dieu s'acharne-t-il contre moi ainsi ? Se complait-il à détruire ma vie, mon existence ?_

Elle ferma le robinet et s'essuya les mains.

_Elle... Elle n'a pas vécu toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées... Elle qui dénigre la vie de son enfant, elle ne mérite pas de vivre._

Son regard croisa le métal froid d'un scalpel sur la table d'opération.

"- A la prochaine fois, Cathy !

- Reviens vite !"

La jeune prostituée regagna son lieu de travail au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière elle. Ces claquements de talon sur le pavé résonnaient entre les murs étroits. Alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, une voix retentit :

"- Tu as tout ce que j'ai perdu...

- Tiens, vous êtes le médecin que...

- Tout ce que je désirais, tu l'as jeté..."

An sorti un poignard de son long manteau.

"- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre...

- Quoi ?"

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas sûr vers la catin, la fixant d'un regard froid et sans pitié. Un regard désespéré.

_Elle qui a tout ce que je souhaitais, elle qui peut être heureuse..._

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez !"

Elle leva le couteau.

_Je n'éprouve à son égard que..._

La lame s'abattit dans la poitrine de la fille de joie.

_DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE ! DE LA HAINE !_

Elle se répétait ces mots, et plongeait à chaque fois l'arme blanche dans le corps souillé de sang. Lorsque le cadavre glissa sur le sol collant, Lady Red lâcha le poignard et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans une poche de son manteau. Elle en sortit un petit scalpel. Avec, elle éventra d'un geste violent sa victime et, tel le médecin qu'elle était, elle trancha muscles et chairs pour lui soutirer un organe. Le seul qu'il lui manquait.

_Puisqu'elle ne veut pas du bonheur que pourrait lui procurer un enfant, que ferait-elle de son utérus, de sa vie ? Moi... Moi je n'ai plus tout ça, tout m'a été retiré. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?_

Dans son élan de colère, elle lacéra une dernière fois sa victime avant de se relever et de reprendre son souffle. En tant que médecin, elle avait déjà vu des cadavres et pratiqué de nombreuses autopsies. La vue de ce corps inerte ne la perturba pas. Non, ce qui la perturba quelque peu, c'était...

_Le sang, si rouge..._

Elle eut un petit rictus.

_Moi qui déteste tant cette couleur, m'en voici couverte de la tête aux pieds !_

Elle essuya quelques gouttes qui coulaient de sa joue. Le sang s'était mêlé aux larmes.

Une semaine plus tard, une autre prostituée vint se faire avorter par ses soins. Le soir même, la patiente mourut de la même manière que la précédente : dans d'atroces souffrances. Et toutes les femmes qui venaient se faire avorter subissaient le même sort. C'est ainsi que plus d'une dizaine d'entre elles avaient déjà péries sous le scalpel d'Angelina.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle terminait son "travail", la rousse, maculée du sang vermeil de sa victime, fut interrompue par une voix des plus enjouée :

"Et bien ! Quel spectacle !"

Elle se retourna sur le vif : personne à droite, personne à gauche, ni derrière, ni devant...

" Si tu me cherches, je suis en haut !"

Elle leva les yeux : sur l'une des tourelles du clocher se tenait une personne. Elle ne voyait pas très bien à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose.

_Ses cheveux sont... Rouges ?_

"Je n'ai cessé de vous observer, vous savez ?"

Lady Red resta à côté du cadavre ensanglanté, abasourdie.

_Il m'a observé ? Alors il m'a vu, à chaque fois... ? Il sait qui je suis ?_

"- Grace à vous, la liste des décès de ce quartier est bien rempli ! Mais quelle activité !

- Que..."

L'homme, vêtu d'un costume noir, lui adressa un sourire.

"- Vous savez, je comprends très bien vos agissements !"

_Il comprend... mes agissements ?_

"- Ce laideron était voué à mourir.

- Mais qui..."

Il ignora son début de question et la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux poisseux de sang.

"- Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir un bébé, mais le simple fait d'être un mâle m'en empêche ! Nous sommes pareils !

- Pareils ?"

Il approcha sa bouche du creux de son oreille."

"- Je suis un shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort. Avec moi à vos côté, il vous sera facile d'assouvir votre vengeance.

- A mes côtés ?

- Je vais collaborer avec vous."

La même nuit, le shinigami se retrouva dans le manoir de Lady Red. Devant son miroir, ciseaux en mains, elle coupait ses longs cheveux flamboyant. Ils empestaient le fluide vital et collaient par endroits.

"- Comment vous appelez-vous ? s'adressa-t-elle à l'étrange inconnu.

- Grell Sutcliff, Madame... ?

- Lady Red."

Elle coupa la dernière mèche.

"- Je suis Lady Red, et désormais tu agiras comme mon majordome, Grell Sutcliff, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Bien, Lady Red..."

Il eut un rire étouffé.

"Ce nom vous va si bien, vous qui vous maculez du rouge de vos victime !"

Elle se retourna vers son reflet.

_Oui, "Lady Red"... Le rouge est la couleur que je hais le plus. Et pourtant je jouis à l'idée de les vêtir ainsi, toutes celles qui se débarrassent de leur bonheur... De mon bonheur..._


	5. Rouge comme la Passion

**Chapitre 5** : Rouge comme la Passion.

_Est-ce un rêve... ? Ou bien un cauchemar ?_

Angelina regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, tenant fermement une lettre entre ses doigts gantés. Le texte était dactylographié :

" _Chère Madame Duless,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre neveu, le jeune Comte Ciel de Phantomhive, a été retrouvé sain et sauf près d'une bâtisse abandonnée._

_Il est actuellement en séjour dans un hôtel au cœur de Londres dont nous vous joignons l'adresse. Etant donné que vous êtes la seule parente encore en vie de l'enfant, nous vous serons gré de nous répondre quant à la question de son tutorat."_

Elle datait de la veille au soir. Le lendemain, elle se précipita dans la première diligence, en compagnie de son majordome, à l'adresse indiquée.

_J'ai l'estomac noué..._

Elle serra son poing et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour faire partir la douleur dans le creux de son ventre.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Tout se passera bien, vous n'avez pas de raison d'être aussi stressée.

- C'est que... Je croyais que mon neveu avait péri dans l'incendie..."

_Avec ma sœur et son époux bien-aimé... Au moins, Ciel m'est revenu, c'est ce qui compte. Je vais être sa seule famille désormais, comme lui la mienne._

La diligence s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. Lady Red sortit d'un pas hésitant et resta plantée devant la porte. Elle prit une profonde respiration et entra.

"- Madame Angelina Duless ?

- Oui ?"

Le réceptionniste vint directement à elle.

"Je vous attendais. Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à la chambre."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à gravir les marches d'un escalier en retrait de la réception.

"- Grell, garde la diligence un moment, au cas où... fit-elle en se retournant vers son majordome.

- Oui, madame."

Le domestique, aux longs cheveux bruns noués en arrière par un ruban, tourna les talons et sortit de l'hôtel attendre dehors.

_Au cas où je ne pourrais avoir le courage de le revoir..._

Le réceptionniste s'arrêta devant la porte d'une des suites luxueuse du bâtiment.

"- Il est ici.

- Bien."

Elle serra un pan de sa robe d'un pourpre foncé.

_Il est là, juste derrière la porte..._

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, madame ?

- Oh, non rien.

- Vous devez être impatiente de revoir votre neveu ?

- Oui. Oui..."

_Impatiente n'est pas vraiment le mot qui convient. Je le suis un peu, tout de même, mais je dirais que c'est mitigé avec de l'anxiété... Et si jamais il m'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire cette nuit-là ? Je... J'ai envie de le revoir, c'est mon neveu !_

Elle releva la tête, prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra subitement dans la pièce. Un jeune garçon, dont les vêtements étaient salis et quelque peu poisseux, était assis en silence sur une chaise au beau milieu d'un petit salon. Un bandage avait été fait au niveau de sa tête.

"Ciel ! C'est vraiment toi ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part de l'enfant.

"Tu est sain et sauf !"

Les larmes lui montèrent instinctivement aux yeux. Elle courut vers lui, mais fut stoppée en chemin par la vue d'une personne inconnue.

"- Bonjour, madame. Vous devez être Angelina Duless, veuve du Baron Barnett et tante du jeune maître ?

- Oui, mais que... Qui êtes-vous ?"

Un jeune homme, âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'années, se tenait près de Ciel. Ses mains cachées derrière son dos bien droit, il était vêtu d'un costume entièrement noir.

"- Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome récemment engagé par monsieur pour servir la famille Phantomhive.

- Le majordome de la famille Phantomhive... ? répéta-elle.

- Oui, fit-il en souriant. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Oui."

Le domestique tourna les talons et alla dans une autre pièce pour commander du thé à la réception. An se rapprocha de son neveu et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains gantées.

" Oh Ciel... Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre à l'incendie ? Et qu'as-tu fait pendant tous ces mois ? Raconte-moi tout !"

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de l'enfant.

"Que bonheur que toi, au moins, tu sois sain et sauf... Montres-moi mieux ton visage..."

Son regard se posa sur le bandage qui couvrait son œil droit.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Comment ton œil... ? Ciel, s'il te plait, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé !"

Il détourna la tête vers son majordome, qui la pria de se relever pour aller s'installer correctement afin de savourer le thé. Il lui servi une tasse fumante, ainsi qu'à son maître. Elle but une gorgée.

"- Dites-moi, Sebastian ?

- Oui ?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour devenir le majordome de mon cher neveu ?"

_Ciel disparait alors que ses parents meurent dans un incendie et, quelques mois plus tard, il réapparait avec un homme mystérieux et ne veux rien me dire sur cet incident... Cet homme me paraît très louche !_

"- Oh et bien, pour tout vous dire, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

- Vous ?

- Oui. Et quelle coïncidence : je cherchais justement un travail en tant que majordome d'une grande famille.

- Comme vous dites : quelle coïncidence..."

Elle avala une autre gorgée qui lui parut amère.

_Il est très étrange... Mais Ciel m'est revenu, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Au final, s'il m'en voulait, il me l'aurait dit, non ? Alors je crois que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour lui._

Elle termina sa tasse et la posa sur sa soucoupe dans un petit tintement. An se releva : elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle prit une dernière fois le visage de sa seule famille entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres rougies sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et remonta dans la diligence avec Grell, le cœur plus léger que jamais.

_Ciel, il m'est revenu ! Mon adorable neveu, ma seule famille... Je suis si contente !_

Le majordome de Lady Red ne cessait de s'interroger sur le sourire éclatant de sa maîtresse, qui se laissa doucement bercer par les cliquetis des fers à cheval sur le pavé.

_Mon précieux Ciel m'est revenu. Mon si adorable et adoré neveu Ciel. Lui seul m'est revenu. Lui, le fruit de l'union de ma sœur et de cet homme... Il ressemble à sa mère. Il lui ressemble trop !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

_Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi je revois son visage à elle ? Pourquoi lui, il est vivant et pas son père ?_

An pressa sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine.

_Ce malaise... Oui, pourquoi il faut que lui soit vivant, alors que son père est mort ?_

"- Vous allez bien, madame ? s'inquiéta Grell.

- ...Oui."

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un rire lugubre éclate dans le véhicule.

"- Je connais bien ce regard, maintenant. Ce soir, serez-vous une nouvelle fois habillée du rouge de vos victimes ? fit le majordome d'un air enthousiaste.

- ...Oui."

_Son fils, ce n'est pas lui. Ciel... Tu es le fils de celle qui m'a prit cet homme. _

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Londres lorsque Lady Red, suivie du shinigami, se tint devant sa victime.

"Docteur ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?"

_Son visage, si doux, si angélique... Si traitre ! _

" Docteur ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie !"

_Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais ! JE LA HAIS !_

Les coups s'abattirent en rythme sur le corps inerte de la fille de joie. Grell tendit alors le scalpel à An, qui le prit violement de ses mains, déchiqueta le cadavre et en extirpa son organe génital. Elle le serra dans sa main gauche comme on pouvait serrer une petite balle en mousse.

" Quelle rage ! Quelle passion ! Quelle cruauté ! jubilait le dieu de la Mort. Le Rouge vous va si bien, Lady Red !"

Elle semblait ignorer ses propos.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui me suis mariée avec lui ?_

Quelques temps plus tard, Ciel, ayant hérité des biens de son père, devint le nouveau Comte de Phantomhive, entrant ainsi dans l'Ombre de l'Angleterre victorienne parmi ceux que l'on nomme "Les Nobles du Mal". C'est ainsi qu'il fut chargé de l'affaire...

" Jack l'Eventreur. C'est pour tirer cette affaire au clair que je me suis dépêché de venir à Londres."

An était assise dans le salon de la maison de ville du jeune Comte, en compagnie de Grell et de Lau, directeur d'une succursale d'import-export entre la Chine et l'Angleterre. Ciel les informait sur une affaire de meurtres de prostituées.

Son enquête le mena à découvrir, auprès de Undertaker, qu'il manquait l'utérus de toutes les victimes. Avec l'aide de son fidèle majordome Sebastian, il suspecta le Vicomte de Druitt et s'introduisit à l'une de ses soirées déguisée en jeune demoiselle. Bien évidemment, il se révèle ne pas être Jack l'Eventreur, qui fit une nouvelle victime cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'il l'apprit le lendemain, il poussa encore les recherches. Le soir, après une longue discussion avec lui ainsi qu'une énième défaite aux échecs, An resta assise à la table alors que son cher neveu se dirigea vers sa chambre.

"- Pourquoi faut-il que ce petit porte un si inhumain et si pénible fardeau ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- Mon maître accomplit toujours ce qu'il décide, fit Sebastian. Même si la voie pour y arriver est longue et sombre... Même si elle est inhumaine... C'est pour cette raison que j'ai juré à Monsieur d'être à ses côté pour le servir.

- ... Même si j'essaie de le retenir, il ne s'arrêtera pas, n'est-ce pas... ?"

Le majordome se tourna vers elle.

"- A l'époque où il a le plus souffert, je n'ai pas pu être à ses côtés... Sebastian ?

- Oui, madame ?

- C'est peut-être bizarre de ma part de vous demander ça, à vous dont je ne sais rien, mais veuillez toujours rester à ses côtés... Afin qu'il ne se perde pas en chemin et ne s'égare pas."

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il posa un genou au sol.

" Je vous le promets. Je resterais avec lui pour le protéger jusqu'à la fin."

Le visage fermé, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Désolé de vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai encore quelques petits détails à régler." Fit Sebastian avant de sortir de la pièce.

An était désormais seule avec Grell.

"Madame... ?"

_Rachel, même morte, tu me tortures encore ! Tu me laisse ton fils, lui qui te ressemble tant, celui que tu as fait avec cet homme que j'aimais tant... Tu me le laisse comme dernier supplice ! Oh non Rachel, je ne te cèderais plus rien désormais ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends aux autres, et je leur prends tout ! Absolument tout ! Je ne perdrais plus rien face à toi !_

"Madame..."

Elle le regarda froidement. Le shinigami souria. Un large sourire qui laissa deviner des intentions des deux comparses cette nuit-là.

Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévus...

Une pluie battante martelait le pavé, entrainant un liquide rougeâtre dans les caniveaux de l'impasse. Une révélation. Quatre protagonistes. Le Destin d'une femme se joua sur une réponse : une arme la transperça.

"Vous me décevez, Lady Red. Maintenant que vous êtes une femme comme les autres, vous ne m'intéressez plus !"

_Cette douleur... Cette couleur...Je vais... Oh, Ciel, Rachel... Comte... _

_Le film de ma vie défile devant mes yeux... Que le temps passe vite ! Tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai fait..._

_Rachel, tu es contente ? Tu m'a prit tout ce qui me restait : ma vie... Toi que j'adorais tant, qui m'a trahie, que j'ai envié puis haïs, toi qui as hanté mon âme et conscience jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je ne te cèderais plus rien et je n'ai pas cédé... Non, je n'ai pas cédé, mais j'ai perdu... Je me suis perdue, à jamais..._

"Je vous aimais quand vous étiez maculée de rouge, du sang de vos victimes... Lady Red"

_Mes victimes... Toutes ces femmes que j'ai tuées pour me venger de toi... Et maintenant me voici comme elles : couverte du Rouge de la Mort..._

_Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, pas vrai Rachel ?_

" En fin de compte, vous étiez pareille à ces femmes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter du rouge."

_Le rouge... J'étais liée à cette couleur dès le début... _

_Etais-je digne de la porter ? Nul ne peut le dire... Pas même "lui"..._

" Ainsi se termine le spectacle minable de votre vie. Au revoir, Madame."

_Adieu... Ciel..._

Le tintement des cloches de l'église résonnèrent tristement. A l'intérieur, les bancs étaient bondés et une seule couleur régnait en maître : le noir. Trônant sur un lit d'orchidées blanches comme la neige, Angelina avait sombré dans le sommeil éternel. Seuls ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant donnaient une touche de chaleur à ce corps sans vie. Elisabeth se recueillait sur son cercueil quand un brouhaha la fit se retourner.

"Ciel... !"

Le jeune comte portait une robe pourpre dans ses bras frêles. Il marcha d'un pas sûr vers le corps inerte de sa tante. Il la couvrit de la robe et s'asseya près d'elle.

"Ni les fleurs blanches ni les vêtements sobres ne sont faits pour toi. La couleur qui te va est le Rouge de la Passion."

Il prit la rose d'un rouge flamboyant de sa veste et orna la chevelure d'An.

"C'est la couleur des Amaryllis qui flamboient dans les champs."

Soudain, des dizaines de pétales de roses rouges inondèrent l'église, et le cercueil.

"Dors bien... Lady Red"


End file.
